Talk:Secrets behind The Secret
Perfection in Detail As a CEO of a company, one knows that imposing one's will over others is often necessary to move forward. How goes one avoid this assertion (which often results in conflict and disharmony)and still have the power and respect nesessary to to drive accomplishment?Jbanks 15:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) * Authority is essential for accomplishment. Imposing one's will without personal egoistic assertion achieves results with a minimum of reaction in other people. Imposing one's will with egoistic assertion evokes maximum conflict, disharmony and is detrimental to work. Since any disturbance has a negative consequence and any act expresses ego, Silent Will is more powerful than external initiative because it avoids stirring up other people. Power of Non-initiative How can not taking initiative improve success? If I want to start a company, I should learn all about the industry, the products, build an organization, look for an office etc. In other words, act and prepare for the accomplishment I seek. Jbanks 15:29, 17 April 2007 (UTC) * When we say not-taking initiative, acting inwardly rather than acting outwardly. Initiative is necessary. Initiative means to direct and exert one's energy. The greatest results come when you direct your energies inwardly in intense aspiration. Then the knowledge you need comes to you unasked or with minimum effort and the right people and circumstances come. The universe moves toward you. In practice, when we aspire for something very intensely, it is difficult not to take action. In the measure you can redirect the energy inward toward elevating your attitudes, the result will be greater. Outer initiative works -- when the inner is prepared or it can help prepare the inner. But inner initiative works much better.garry 14:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Not Taking Initiative is the shortcut route to fulfillment We must aspire intensely but wait for the Life to respond to our aspiration. When there is a response we must act immediately. If we do so, results will be more than satisfactory. Sometimes I feel we must abstain from both inner and outer initiatives to attract best results. Here is an example. Many years ago I decided to write a book on a theme that was dear to my heart then. There was no response from the Life. But I liked the project. So, i did not worry about Life Response. I spent six months on it and published the book. Even after years, I was not able to sell even a single copy even though the book would be useful to many! I offered to send a complimentary copy to a few reviewers. No one bothered to respond to it. Last year I kept my mind blank and told myself I would write a book only if there was a Life Response. Within 3o minutes, I received an email from Ireland suggesting a topic. This stranger has read one of my books and thought I could write a book that would answer his questions. On the same day I started to write the book, finished it in 45 days and published it. Within a month I earned several thousands of dollars from the sale of the book. In this case I did not take an initiative to think about the book. A thought came to me and I immediately stopped it. Had there been no Life Response, I would not have written any book. That was my decision. When your profession is writing books, it is really a great inner struggle not to think about any book. I can give dozens of incidents from my life that that proved the power of this method beyond doubt to me.--Chan 16:48, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Forgetting the goal The statement "Forgetting the goal" seems contrary to the Secret's instruction of having an intense aspiration.Jbanks 15:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) *Forgetting as an act of unconsciousness is contrary to the method of the Secret. Forgetting is powerful when one forgets a problem or a failure as in the case of Charles II. To be unconscious of the negative is a form of positive consciousness. In a similar manner, to fail or refuse to take note of a problem or a person's negative qualities, which we do with those we love, is a higher status of consciousness because it means to rise above the duality of good and bad, pleasant and unpleasant that binds our consciousness. But there is another form of forgetting. One can forget the goal in the sense that you already feel you have arrived at it or that you feel as though it is already accomplished, not something to be accomplished, or in the sense that you feel totally happy and grateful and do not seek or aspire for anything. These are positive states of consciousness -- egoless states -- that attract life and positive things to move toward you. There is a wonderful story about Lord Krishna in which a poor childhood friend goes to Krishna who is a wealthy prince seeking help for his impoverished family. He is so happy to see Krishna that he forgets to ask for anything and starts to go away. Krishna calls him back and insists on taking a few grains of cold rice which the friend carried as a gift. When the friend returns to his home, he finds great wealth has come to his family. His was a higher form of forgetting in joy and gratitude. That attracts the maximum rewards from life.garry 14:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC)